Boruto
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Dari semua murid yang pernah kuajar selama tujuh belas tahun karirku sebagai guru, cuma dia yang tampangnya paling nyebelin. / 'Oh. Anak mantanku toh.' /Oneshot. AU. OOC.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU. OOC.** _Di cerita ini Boruto jadi anaknya Samui. (Ini hanya fanfic, jadi harap maklum)._ **Oneshot. Slight Narusaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namanya Boruto Uzumaki,** dari semua murid yang pernah kuajar selama tujuh belas tahun karirku sebagai guru, cuma dia yang tampangnya paling nyebelin. Serius deh, setiap kali ngeliat muka tuh bocah, bawaanku selalu pengen ngambil hapus papan trus lempar tepat ke kepalanya.

Aku nggak tahu emaknya ngidam apa waktu dia masih dalam kandungan, sumpah, si Boruto nakal dan pecicilannya minta ampun. Di kelas dia selalu jadi biang onar, nggak ngedengerin penjelasan guru, setiap kali aku sebagai wali kelasnya coba negur atau ngasih hukuman ke dia, dia selalu ngebales aku dengan ulah jahilnys, ngempesin ban motorku, nempelin lem satu sepuluh/permen karet ke kursiku, dan bahkan dia pernah ngelemparin bubuk gatal ke aku. Grrr. Untung bukan anak sendiri, kalau dia anak kandungku … hhhhuh! Udah kuempos masukin balik ke perut tuh bocah. (Sangat bersyukur bahwa anak-anakku, Sarada, Izuna, dan Kagami, nggak kayak gitu. Mereka anak-anak yang sopan dan berprestasi!)

Bukan cuma aku yang terganggu sama ulah nakalnya Boruto, tapi guru-guru lain juga. Setiap mereka ngeliat tampangnya Boruto, sebelum absensi kelas dimulai, mereka selalu teriak ; "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM BORUTO!"

Hari ini aku udah nggak tahan lagi, Boruto kembali berulah, Naomi, gadis manis dari kelas dua IPA tiga, menangis sesengukan di ruang BP, mengadu pada guru bahwa Boruto telah melakukan 'pelecehan' padanya. Bocah 'singa' jadi-jadian itu ngintipin Naomi yang lagi—tiiiiiittt—di toilet sekolah, dan pake acara ngerekam pake kamera hapenya. Sarap tuh bocah.

"Kepala sekolah sudah menelpon Ayahmu, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di sini." Aku memberitahu si bocah gemblung yang asik duduk santai—tapi nggak sopan—di depanku. Dua kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu diangkat ke atas meja kerjaku.

 _PAKK!_

"Adaw! Sakit, Bu!" protesnya sambil melotot ke arahku, setelah aku memukul kaki kurang ajarnya menggunakan penggaris besar.

"Makanya, turunin tuh kaki!" balas melotot sambil tolak pinggang.

"Iya. Iya dasar bawel," cibirnya.

Aku mendesah, "Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa Boruto? Kamu selalu berbuat ulah. Ribut di kelas, berkelahi, mengganggu guru dan teman-temanmu. Kamu udah dikeluarin dari tiga sekolah, dan kalau kamu dikeluarin lagi di sekolah ini, jadinya genap empat sekolah yang ngeluarin kamu."

"Bagus tuh Bu, kata Kakek saya genap lebih baik daripada ganjil."

 _PAKK!_ Sambit lagi kepala Boruto.

"Ibu ini hobi amat mukul. Kalau saya jadi bego gimana?!" marahnya.

Emang pada dasarnya kamu udah bego.

"Grrr. Mau jadi apa kamu kalau udah besar nanti? Kelakuanmu benar-benar kayak anak bar-bar yang nggak bisa diurus, Ibu sampai bosan nasehatin kamu terus, Boruto!"

"Itu sih solusinya gampang, Bu. Biar Ibu guru ndak bosan, ya berhenti nasehatin saya. Mudah kan?"

Nyambit again, tapi Boruto keburu berkelit dengan gesitnya kek jagoan kungfu.

"Hehehe. Ndak kena," ledeknya menjulurkan lidah padaku.

Aku memijat pelipis frustrasi. "Boruto. Boruto. Ngidam apa Ibumu waktu hamil kamu."

Ekspresi Boruto berubah sedih, "Ngidam kawin terus kali, Bu," walau dia berkata dengan nada bercanda, tapi Boruto tidak bisa menutupi sorot sedih dan terluka di matanya.

Aku tidak begitu mengenal orang tua Boruto. Ayah ataupun Ibunya tidak pernah datang di rapat pertemuan orang tua murid. Menurut Boruto, Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha dan Ibunya merupakan General Manager di sebuah hotel besar di Kirigakure, mereka sudah lama bercerai, dan Ibunya sudah memiliki suami baru lagi—entah yang keempat atau yang kelima aku lupa. Orang tua Boruto sama-sama orang yang sibuk, sehingga Boruto menjadi terabaikan.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan sama anak seperti Boruto ini, Cuma kelakuannya itu lho … bikin gondok.

.

.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Selamat siang." Omelan dan nasihatku terhadap Boruto diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu, dan suara berat seorang lelaki yang berucap salam.

"Siang."

Aku mendongak, dan mataku melebar terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru—yang kebetulan siang itu hanya diisi olehku dan si bandel Boruto.

"Maaf Bu, saya terlambat," dia meringis canggung, masih belum ngenalin aku, "Saya Uzumaki Naruto, Ayahnya Boruto."

Cuma bisa melongo, nggak bisa ngejawab saking shok-nya. Naruto, Ayahnya Boruto, itu berarti … dududududu.

"Bu …."

"Naruto?" aku tergagap.

Naruto yang baru beranjak masuk ke ruang guru, tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, matanya melebar terkejut.

"K-Kamu …."

Kayaknya udah mulai inget.

Sementara Boruto cuma bisa planga-plongo ngeliatin muka aku sama Ayahnya satu-satu.

"Sakura?"

"Hhai …."

Ternyata si Boruto anaknya mantanku toh? Anaknya Samui? Anak yang jadi penyebab utama aku sama Naruto batal nikah tujuh belas tahun lalu?

Aku kembali menatap wajah Boruto, yang tampak bingung melihat kami berdua. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang mukanya Boruto, sedikit mirip dengan Samui, di bentuk bibir dan warna bola matanya—selebihnya mirip keluarga Naruto kayaknya.

"Apa khabar?" Naruto akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Baik, seperti yang kamu lihat," memaksakan senyum, "silakan duduk."

"Ada yang mau ngasih tahu aku apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Boruto dengan ekspresi polos.

.

.

"Jadi Ibu Sakura, pacarnya Ayah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?" Boruto nyengir jahil, menggodaku dan Naruto saat seluruh pembahasan kami mengenai dirinya selesai kami diskusikan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik Boruto," Naruto mendelik galak ke arah Boruto, "kamu akan Ayah beri hukuman setelah sampai di rumah nanti," ancamnya dan kayaknya nggak mempan di Boruto. Udah terbiasa diancam Naruto kali ni bocah.

"Kelihatannya masih cinta," sambil bangun dari kursi, Boruto menaik-turunkan alisnya pada kami. Ya Allah, gimana sih cara Naruto ngedidik nih bocah?

"BORUTO!"

"Kalau masih cinta, kenapa nggak dinikahin aja Yah, Ibu Sakuranya."

"APA?"

Jedotin pala ke meja. Laki gue mendadak nongol depan pintu ruang guru, tadi pagi emang janjinya mau ngejemput di sekolah sih.

Mantan, anak mantan, dan suami ngumpul di satu ruangan. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Huah.

.

.

 **#END**


End file.
